


与变态御主的相处日常

by Rojita



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojita/pseuds/Rojita
Summary: 就是纯粹的凌辱闪闪的脑洞此【藤丸立香】非彼藤丸立香，是闪闪的病态痴汉是个超级大变态（确信稍微有一丢丢的伤害描写，好像欺负得太惨，ooc了……
Relationships: 咕哒闪
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	与变态御主的相处日常

令咒：【藤丸立香】放入吉尔伽美什体内的东西，吉尔伽美什不得擅自取出 x N

最初的几天过去后，吉尔伽美什早就已经习惯了忍受这种羞耻的痛苦。

他从没想过这种事情也会有习惯的一天。

吉尔伽美什躺在床上翻来覆去，紧皱的眉毛不曾松开过。腿间嗡嗡的声音不停的响，他蹭了蹭夹紧的大腿，滑腻腻的，泛滥的后穴咕啾咕啾的开合着，震动声就是从那里来的。

他忍耐着身体的骚动，岔开腿，手指按进臀缝的地方，揉了揉酸痛的穴口，在里面摸到一个凸起的硬物，那东西直插入他的后穴深处，在他的身体里面已经插了一年多了，把肠道和括约肌都撑得肿胀不已。

这根棒子是他的御主强迫他塞进去的，为了防止他擅自拿出来，【藤丸立香】在这一命令上用了数不清的令咒，直到确认凭吉尔伽美什自己无论如何也不可能拔出来后，才停下了往他身上加令咒的行径。而这一切都不过是御主想要满足自己那污秽的愿望罢了，【藤丸立香】说希望随时随地都能不经过前戏就能艹他的王，所以让吉尔伽美什被召唤这一年多以来都只能一直含着那根巨物被扩张后穴。

后穴不仅被粗长的按摩棒深深插入，穴口的位置还有一个金灿灿的肛环，金环透过肠肉穿过后穴口，如今正连着按摩棒根部的小圈，把按摩棒整根封锁在他的肠道里。

他半年前被【藤丸立香】穿了这个环，当天他被御主按在床上，数百个令咒加身，让他连翻身这样简单的行为都做不到。

按摩棒底端有一根链子，另外一头绑在床脚上，吉尔伽美什一动，链子就在他腿间哗啦哗啦的响。令咒命令他不能自行离开这间屋子，所以这链子唯一的作用就是羞辱罢了。

吉尔伽美什又翻了个身，脸陷进枕头里哈哈的轻轻喘气，他出的汗已经把床单都浸湿了，湿透的床单沾在赤裸的身体上有些恶心，但是后穴中的东西不曾停过，永远在不知疲倦的挑起他的快感。

今天早上【藤丸立香】的心情不错，所以临走前把他后穴中含着的那个东西调成了震动模式，而往常那玩意都是要在他身体里不断进出抽插的，被插一天后到晚上的时候他的身下总会像尿了床一样湿的能拧出水来。

吉尔伽美什的脚趾胡乱的蹬着床铺，双手揪着枕角，把床铺揉得乱七八糟。

一阵风吹到他高温的皮肤上，也吹在湿润的腿间，让他不由自主的发抖，吉尔伽美什抬起迷离的双眼，果然见到了他那混蛋御主回来了。

【藤丸立香】见到他的王在他的床上像母猫般发情不止的样子，一整天的糟糕事似乎都算不上什么了。

他上前，抚摸着吉尔伽美什颤抖着的白皙臀部，划过臀缝时手指压着按摩棒的缝隙挤进了小小的洞里。

吉尔伽美什咬着枕头，肌肤因为情欲和愤怒染上淡粉色，他忍受着【藤丸立香】的手指在他的后穴里戳来戳去，一丝丝痒意从手指摸过的地方涌现出来，吉尔伽美什偷偷摩擦起了双腿。

突然背后传来嘀嘀的电子的声音，吉尔伽美什猛的回头，发现【藤丸立香】竟然在用手机打字，而左手还插在他的后穴里有一搭没一搭的抽插着。

吉尔伽美什气的面色潮红。

【藤丸立香】瞄了他一眼，戏谑道：“你的脸上写着‘玩弄本王时竟然胆敢分心’哦吉尔伽美什。”

“难道你很想让我艹你？”

【藤丸立香】抽出手指，压着按摩棒的底端，轻轻向吉尔伽美什的体内又按进去几厘米，连带着肛口都被肛环带着微微陷进肠道里。

吉尔伽美什的身体一下子变得僵硬起来，他再次趴在枕头上，抖得越来越厉害，后穴口紧紧的咬着按摩棒，似乎想阻止按摩棒和手指的深入，【藤丸立香】摸到他穴口的水渍，后穴被插成了艳红色，看上去忍的很是辛苦。

“骚货。”【藤丸立香】轻骂了一句，解开了肛环，慢慢的把按摩棒抽出来。

按摩棒长得仿佛没有尽头，拔出来一节里面还有一节，早已超过了普通男性的尺寸，【藤丸立香】故意放慢速度，缓缓的向外抽，吉尔伽美什的后穴有一瞬间放松时他就把按摩棒再狠狠捅回去，然后再慢慢的重新拔出来，最后花了三四分钟那根二十多厘米的按摩棒才彻底拔出来。

巨大的龟头突破括约肌时吉尔伽美什的身体一阵战栗，他压抑着呻吟，把身下的布料攥成了一团破布。

失去按摩棒堵塞的后穴羞涩的闭合起来，【藤丸立香】的食指轻轻向里一按，后穴就又顺从的打开了。

“屁股撅起来，腿分开。”【藤丸立香】打了下吉尔伽美什的臀瓣，揽着吉尔伽美什的腰把他摆成分开腿抬高屁股跪趴的姿势。

令咒的强制力让吉尔伽美什不得不听命，他把脸藏在手臂间，摆出了露出私处的耻辱姿势。

【藤丸立香】舔了下唇，把头埋进吉尔伽美什的股间。

“啊！”吉尔伽美什惊叫一声。

【藤丸立香】用手指掰开瑟缩的小洞，舌尖舔在被摩擦得火热的穴口上，可怜的小穴猛的缩了一下，又被手指掰开。【藤丸立香】的舌头探进小穴里，轻轻舔舐着蠕动的肠壁，穴口就像一张灵活的小嘴，不时夹着他的舌头，很快又放开，然后再次夹紧，如同在接吻一般，把舌头紧紧吸附在肠道里吸吮。他揉了揉松软的后穴，用牙齿轻轻刮了一下，然后在括约肌上咬了一口，留下了一个牙印。

吉尔伽美什一直在颤抖的身体瞬时僵住，【藤丸立香】揉着他的臀部揉了好一会儿才重新软下来。

【藤丸立香】见吉尔伽美什藏着脸不肯抬头，故意把他的后穴舔得滋滋作响，他咬着小巧的肛环向外拉扯，把后穴拽得变了形，小穴似乎真的被当做了嘴一般，他在那张小嘴上一亲再亲，舌头把穴口舔得彻底软化，后穴张开一个小口夹着舌头接受舌吻。

嫌开口太小，【藤丸立香】的双手又插进四根手指，手指向两边把穴口拉开，里面的肠肉露了出来，【藤丸立香】再次埋头，舔舐着里面的内壁。他又觉得不过瘾，拿起那根按摩棒，重新插回吉尔伽美什的后穴里，用粗大的按摩棒抽插扩张着小小的穴口。

吉尔伽美什在被扩张后穴时依旧没有做声，他闷在枕头里喘着粗气，全身不住的颤抖。

【藤丸立香】抽插了几分钟，淫液在滋噗的声音中流了他满手，他把按摩棒拔出一半，剩下一半依旧插在吉尔伽美什体内，伸出舌头去舔自己手臂和按摩棒上的淫水，顺着棒身又舔回吉尔伽美什的股间，他伸进一根手指，手指和按摩棒向两边把穴口微微拉开，然后冲着红肿的穴口吹了一口气。

吉尔伽美什惊得差点跳起来，他偷偷的回头，只看见御主埋首于他的臀间，手上把着按摩棒在他的后穴里抽插转圈，似乎舔得津津有味的样子。

他听见【藤丸立香】的喉咙间吸溜几声，后穴如同使劲一般湿润，里面涌出来的淫水全都被身后的人喝进了肚子里。

吉尔伽美什的脸瞬间红到头顶，落荒而逃般又像鸵鸟一样藏起了脑袋。

【藤丸立香】抬头，舔去嘴角的淫液，他抱着吉尔伽美什的臀部躺倒，让吉尔伽美什坐在他的脸上，小穴正对着他的嘴。

吉尔伽美什只能感觉到后穴里的舌头在四处作怪，肠壁好像都沾上了口水，穴口又被手指扒开，翕合间被牙齿咬了好几下，淫水一股脑的淌出后穴时带来了一种失禁的错觉。

【藤丸立香】的喉咙间传出咕噜咕噜的吞咽声，吉尔伽美什又羞又恼的握紧拳头，最后却也只能无力的捶向床面。

最后【藤丸立香】把他按回床上时，吉尔伽美什的后穴已经一片狼藉，股胯间满是水光，艳红的小穴张开一个小洞，从里向外流着淫液和口水，一路流下了大腿，臀瓣上被按出了几个指痕，仔细看穴口上还有好几个浅浅的牙印。

“想挨艹了吧，婊子。”【藤丸立香】辱骂道。

他脱下裤子，掏出自己阳具，对着吉尔伽美什的后穴直插而入，睾丸打在臀瓣上，发出了啪的一声。

“哈啊……”吉尔伽美什漏出半句呻吟，然后死死的咬住牙关。

他被【藤丸立香】按着后背压进床里，默默忍受着身后也许会持续一晚的无止尽的进入。

***

令咒：【藤丸立香】对吉尔伽美什的任何命令，吉尔伽美什必须遵守 x N

吉尔伽美什如往常般一个人被【藤丸立香】关在了卧室里。

只有在攻略作战时【藤丸立香】才会长时间离开卧室，也只有这些时候吉尔伽美什才能被御主放出屋子见见外面的空气。但是吉尔伽美什从不被允许上战场，【藤丸立香】声称吉尔伽美什是他的“女人”，只需要龟缩在他的保护下享受床榻之间的疼爱，而对于混账御主嘴里说出的那些混账话，吉尔伽美什早就不再一一感到愤怒了。

吉尔伽美什被关在屋子里的时候，总是与无尽的性欲为伴，多数时【藤丸立香】会往他后穴里塞一个会旋转震动的按摩棒拴在肛环上，有时也会把炮机推到他的腿间，让他被机械的抽插一整天。

不过这天他的后面没有被塞其他东西，后穴里含了一天的是他自己的手指。

吉尔伽美什窝在一张扶椅里，两条长腿分开搭在两边的扶手上，臀部向前倾暴露出被进入的后穴，他的左手扶着腿根，右手伸进自己的股间，四根手指在后穴里进出捣弄，座椅的皮套上有一层干掉的白色水渍，一股晶莹的淫液从后穴中流到他的手上，又从手滴落到椅座，不仅在他后穴下面那一片积了一滩，还一直流到了座椅下的地面上。

他当然不是主动用后穴自慰的，【藤丸立香】早上出门时把他摆成了这个样子，拉着他的手深入后穴中，手指正正好好的压在前列腺上，然后命令他开始用后面自慰，无论高潮几次都不能停下来。

吉尔伽美什很疲惫了，他不仅要忍受着不曾消退的快感和持续的后穴高潮，自己的手也得不到休息。

过了几分钟，吉尔伽美什紧绷着身体，后穴张合着吐出一口粘液。

然而他手部的动作没有停下，依旧在后穴中不断抽送按揉。

吉尔伽美什呜咽一声，他勾起了腰，却无法阻止自己插穴自慰的行为和后穴中的阵阵快感。

【藤丸立香】回来时看到的就是吉尔伽美什几乎快被整哭的样子。

他蹲下，扒开吉尔伽美什努力想要合拢的大腿，听着上方微弱的哽咽声，直勾勾的盯着吉尔伽美什在后穴里进出的手指和被插入的后穴，盯了好长时间，在小穴抽搐着潮吹吐出肠液时才喊了停。

吉尔伽美什大口大口的喘着气，手指依旧插在自己的后穴里，连拿出来的力气都没有了。

【藤丸立香】把吉尔伽美什的手从穴口中拔出来，指尖因为长时间浸泡在液体里已经起褶了，他含着吉尔伽美什的手指，把从指尖到掌根的粘液都舔干净。

“自己把屁股掰开。”他命令道，然后从床底下掏出了一个箱子。

吉尔伽美什自然知道箱子里装的是什么东西，他不情愿的掰开自己的臀瓣，把还残留着快感不停收缩的后穴露出来，面色不快的等待着【藤丸立香】对他后穴的玩弄。

【藤丸立香】首先拿出一个按摩棒，对着他的后穴轻松一捅到底，在里面随意抽插了几下，直把整根按摩棒都沾满了肠液后，又抽出了一半，让按摩棒半插在吉尔伽美什的后穴里。

他看着闪着水光的按摩棒和穴口，似乎不够满意，又拿出几个跳蛋，从穴口的缝隙按进了吉尔伽美什的后穴，三四个跳蛋全都按进去后，他又扯着其中一个跳蛋的电线，把那枚跳蛋向外扯出一个头，和按摩棒同样露出了一半。

【藤丸立香】拿起相机对着插满道具的后穴拍了张照。

后穴中的道具被拉着电线一下子全都拽出去的时候，又一股液体流出了穴口，【藤丸立香】的手指插进去搅弄了几下，把吉尔伽美什搅的浑身发抖的时候退了出来。

他又从箱子里拿出一个扩阴器，同样直插入吉尔伽美什的后穴中，拧着旋钮把扩阴器一点一点打开，后穴也跟着被扩张成一个洞。

【藤丸立香】打开手电筒光线照进后穴里，把肠道的样子清晰的暴露在镜头前，同样对着那里拍了张照，然后不带留恋的把扩阴器猛抽出来。

吉尔伽美什身体的颤抖已经压不住了，他依旧扒着自己的臀瓣，指甲都快要把臀肉扣出几道口子了。

【藤丸立香】没有停下他给吉尔伽美什被各种道具插入的秘部拍照的行为，他用不同的道具打扮着吉尔伽美什的后穴，留下了十几张淫乱的照片。

吉尔伽美什看着一件件性爱道具消失在他的股间，肠道里越来越鼓胀，然后沾满了液体后又从他的股间离开，道具装饰的后穴被拍摄成照片，他不想去猜测那些照片会被用作什么，又会被谁看见。

拍到了满满的照片后，【藤丸立香】当场把那些照片洗了出来，他拿着一根按摩棒轻轻插着吉尔伽美什的后穴，一边翻看着自己的艺术作品。

吉尔伽美什依旧保持着展示自己私处的姿势，他本以为该结束了，却不想【藤丸立香】又掏出了一兜子别针。

【藤丸立香】什么也没说，甚至没有和吉尔伽美什打招呼，就用别针穿着照片，然后把别针直接别在了吉尔伽美什一边的乳首上。

吉尔伽美什又是一僵，一滴血珠从乳首上滑落。

【藤丸立香】弹了弹被刺穿的乳头，把另一边的乳头也别上了照片。

十几张照片全都被别在了吉尔伽美什的身上，有的在锁骨，有的在腰侧，有的在手臂，有的在小腿，就连会阴也被刺穿别了一张吊在腿间。

吉尔伽美什就像一个淫乱的展架，全身上下都是细小的血痕和后穴凄惨样子的特写，他恼怒的眼角通红，别过头去，却正好看见手臂上的那张照片，照片里的后穴旁边写着五六个歪歪扭扭的正字，穴口咬着一根笔，黑色的笔只露出了一个头，浸泡在浓精之中，而浓稠的精水全部来源于艳红的后穴。

他自暴自弃般干脆紧闭上了眼睛。

【藤丸立香】欣赏着自己的创作，将阴茎插入吉尔伽美什的后穴中，开始每日例行的抽插起来。

***

令咒：【藤丸立香】对吉尔伽美什做任何事情，吉尔伽美什不得反抗 x N 

【藤丸立香】在闹钟响起的时候就清醒了，他醒来后的第一件事，是翻了个身把吉尔伽美什压在身下，他的阴茎依然插在吉尔伽美什温热柔软的后穴中，于是他收了下腰，把阴茎稍稍拔出来一点，然后全根没入，抱着吉尔伽美什的屁股啪啪啪的艹了起来。

吉尔伽美什挣扎了两下，就又一次被艹开了。

把晨精全部射入吉尔伽美什的肠道里后，【藤丸立香】不仅没有抽出来，反而抬起了吉尔伽美什的屁股，眯起眼睛一脸享受的模样。

吉尔伽美什死死的抓着身下的床单，面色狰狞，撕拉一声床单被他扯开了一个口子。

滚烫的液体灌进体内，温度仿佛要把肠道烫伤一般，【藤丸立香】的阳具离开小穴时，穴口立刻紧紧咬合，几滴淡黄色的尿液从缝隙中挤了出来，他却毫不嫌弃，用手指接着几滴尿液，又抹进了吉尔伽美什的后穴中。

【藤丸立香】去吃早饭的时候，吉尔伽美什不甘不愿的进厕所给自己灌肠，他坐在坐便上，微微分开双腿，把灌肠的管子拉到身下，用手摸索着后穴，把管子引导到穴口的位置，直接顶了进去。

他熟练的拧开水龙头，温水源源不断的涌入肠道，吉尔伽美什捂着肚子，看着自己沾着肠液的手，面色颇显复杂。谁又能想到不过一年多而已，他已经能如此轻车熟路的被玩弄后穴了呢。

吉尔伽美什一连灌了五六次，却仍然感觉肠道里似乎还含着尿液，直到后穴又被【藤丸立香】塞进了一根按摩棒才停下。

自从那天半夜【藤丸立香】睡梦中图方便尿在了吉尔伽美什的后穴里后，他就爱上了这个新的玩法，几天下来都不曾在坐便器里小便过，反而把吉尔伽美什的肠道当成了自己的便器，每天都要喂他的屁股喝尿，为此又用去了几十枚令咒才彻底压下了吉尔伽美什的反抗。

这也给【藤丸立香】带来了新的启发。

晚上回来时，他带回了一个小袋子。

【藤丸立香】首先解开自己的裤子，拉着吉尔伽美什的腿露出后穴，拔出里面的按摩棒后把阴茎插了进去，痛痛快快的撒起尿来。

吉尔伽美什被迫抬起屁股用后穴接尿，他咬着自己的指节，绯红的脸颊上尽是屈辱的神采。

尿完后，【藤丸立香】没有放吉尔伽美什去做灌肠清洁，反而用肛塞封住了松软的后穴，把满满一肚子尿都堵在了吉尔伽美什的直肠里。

他让吉尔伽美什分开双腿折叠起来，把两条腿压到头侧绑在床头的支架上，这样吉尔伽美什几近对折起来，下体失去了保护，胯间反而成了最显眼和突出的地方，明晃晃的暴露在【藤丸立香】眼前等待着被玩弄。

吉尔伽美什的双手没有被束缚，于是他用手臂挡上了自己的脸和眼睛，打算来个眼不见心不烦。

【藤丸立香】扶着吉尔伽美什的阳具，用指甲扣着龟头，又搓揉了几下，把尿口揉开了一个小眼，他把一个小小的铃铛挤进尿道里，又拿出一根金属似的细管，用管子挤开了尿道，顺畅的插了进去，同时也把铃铛顶进了深处。

吉尔伽美什感觉到尿道里一阵剧痛，反应过来的时候管子已经戳进膀胱了。

过去【藤丸立香】也经常插他的前面，但从没有这样粗暴过，疼痛和血丝让吉尔伽美什清楚自己的尿道括约肌大概被穿破了，虽然身为从者没有新陈代谢的需要，他仍然有种不好的预感。

把管子固定在尿道里面后，【藤丸立香】把一个漏斗插了进去，他又重新拿起那个袋子，把里面五颜六色的小球粒倒进了漏斗里，最后小球全都滑进了膀胱。

【藤丸立香】又接来一杯水倒进漏斗，然后把漏斗取下来，用一个配套的塞子把管子塞住。

吉尔伽美什现在前面后面都被灌了液体，两边都有一点点胀满的排泄欲，他挪开胳膊看了一眼，果然小腹已经凸起来了一个微弱的弧度。

过了几分钟，他感觉膀胱里越来越胀，就像憋了一肚子尿却无法排泄一般，吉尔伽美什去揉自己酸痛的膀胱，却摸到自己已经明显凸出来的小腹。

【藤丸立香】把手覆盖在他凸起的膀胱上，来回揉了几下，使劲一抓，又用力按了下去。

膀胱变得异常柔软，被按进去了一个小坑，就像按在海绵上一样，吉尔伽美什竟没忍住悲鸣叫出了声，随着他的颤抖还有微小的铃铛声从里面隐隐传出来。

那些小球全是套了一层软皮的海绵球，吸满水后一一膨胀起来，不仅把膀胱占满，甚至还撑大了一圈，而金属尿管的形状可以随意改变，【藤丸立香】把管子掰直，这会儿吉尔伽美什的阳具就只好直挺挺的立着。

【藤丸立香】双手上阵，一上一下的按揉着吉尔伽美什柔软的膀胱，就像在揉面团，吉尔伽美什的双腿还被分开绑在脑袋两边，他只得弓起腰不住的扭动，却也阻止不了饱胀的膀胱被按压揉弄。

最后吉尔伽美什被揉得没了力气，他软软的喘息着，在恐怖的憋尿感中乖乖的大张着双腿被揉膀胱，几滴口水从张开的嘴角无力的滑下。

【藤丸立香】揉够了之后，把里面的管子向下掰弯，吉尔伽美什的阳具也跟着贴合在会阴无法勃起。

他躺在吉尔伽美什的小腹上，膀胱像枕头般凸起又柔软，他用脸蹭了几下，躺在上面戳着玩。

快睡觉时，【藤丸立香】才给吉尔伽美什的后穴清洁干净，他把吉尔伽美什抱进怀里，一只手揉着一边的胸和乳头，另一只手揉着膀胱，阴茎插在后穴里，不顾吉尔伽美什痛苦的颤抖陷入了梦境。

第二天醒来时他看到吉尔伽美什已经不由自主的泪流满面，正痛苦的轻声哽咽。

他摸了摸吉尔伽美什插着肛塞露在外面的后穴，抽出肛塞一插而入，又在里面撒了一泡尿。

尿道管的塞子被拔下来，【藤丸立香】对着膀胱按一下，一点细细的水流从管子里流了出来，清脆的铃铛声变得明显，吉尔伽美什每动一下就叮咚叮咚的响起来。

【藤丸立香】穿好衣服要出门，吉尔伽美什实在坚持不住虚弱的拉住了他的衣角。

“嗯？那些不会再取出来了，以后就在你的身体里一直插着了。”【藤丸立香】绝情道，他坏笑着说，“会习惯的，你的后面不也习惯被插了，难道你还记得菊花不被塞东西是什么感觉吗。”

惊恐中，吉尔伽美什看着房间的门碰的一声被关上。

***

令咒：【藤丸立香】与吉尔伽美什之间的事情，吉尔伽美什不许通过任何手段告知他人 x N

迦勒底的每一个人都无法理解为什么【藤丸立香】对吉尔伽美什的占有欲会狂热到这个地步。

战场上的【藤丸立香】是个勇敢真诚的良善之人，吉尔伽美什也曾被御主那层耀眼的皮囊欺骗过，但如今他已经受够了真相的折磨。

【藤丸立香】即将外出进行长期作战，所以吉尔伽美什终于有机会离开名为囚笼的卧室了，虽然是以并不光彩的姿态离开。

他捂着憋胀的小腹满身冷汗时，【藤丸立香】拉过他的腿抚摸上他刚被射进精液的后穴，开始准备装点可怜的后庭。

【藤丸立香】先是拿出一根格外粗长的按摩棒，对准瑟缩的穴口捅了进去，因为是内置型的，所以按摩棒全部都被包裹进肠道里，只有后穴口被里面的压力撑得微微张开，露出按摩棒的底端。

吉尔伽美什的腹部一凸，他泪眼朦胧的干呕了几下，口水淅淅沥沥的滴落在床上，拉出了一道银丝。

他的后穴经历了严苛的调教，还被扩张强奸了一年多，如今无论多大的东西都能轻松吃进去，甚至不需要做润滑，自己就能不断流出肠液。

【藤丸立香】没有用肛塞或贞操带堵住穴口，反而掏出了几根针和一捆肉色的线，他穿好线，对着吉尔伽美什的后穴口刺了进去。

吉尔伽美什一低头就能看见【藤丸立香】在他的腿间忙活，股间传来阵阵疼痛，后穴被强制扩张，膀胱被迫憋尿，所有隐私的地方都被看遍摸遍玩遍了。

【藤丸立香】用线把吉尔伽美什微微绽开的后穴紧紧缝合在一起，肉色的线融合进白皙的股间，就好像那里本来就没有洞一样。

吉尔伽美什偷偷摸了下自己的臀缝，没能摸到一直以来都在被插入的后穴，他只得屈辱的接受肛门被缝起来的事实。

【藤丸立香】又把吉尔伽美什的阳具掰到会阴，把一根绳子在阳具的根部绕了几圈勒紧后，像鞋带一样把阳具压扁固定在会阴，绳子则用钉子钉在腿根的肉里，把吉尔伽美什疼得不敢合腿。

从前面看去，他的胯部异常平坦，而从后面看过去却另有蹊跷，阳具从腿间露出一点点头，尿道口被扩张开，里面含着一根金属管，【藤丸立香】把管子塞上，盘旋的悦耳铃铛声顿时听不真切了。

膀胱和后穴里都满满当当的，吉尔伽美什的小腹明显不自然的凸起着，【藤丸立香】给他戴上了束腰，束腰收紧到最小的几个尺寸，几乎快把他的腰勒得同女人一般细了。

吉尔伽美什瘫倒在床上，呼哧呼哧的喘不上气，他又捂着憋胀的膀胱来回翻身打起滚来。

久违的穿上了衣服，本来合身的衣服在腰部那里变得肥大，看着空荡荡的，男士裤子的前面那块有一些凸起的布料也平坦的贴合在股胯间，再配合上吉尔伽美什红通通的眼角和含着泪的眼睛，不需要细看都能猜到他定是被玩弄的凄惨。

他被藤丸立香半搂半抱着扶出了屋子，迎面撞上了吵吵闹闹的人群。

“放开！”

吉尔伽美什一把拍开【藤丸立香】放在他的胳膊上的手，好像被什么脏东西碰到了一样，噌的一下用最快的速度跑走躲了起来。

与【藤丸立香】共处、看见【藤丸立香】的身影、或听见【藤丸立香】的声音时，吉尔伽美什必须保持发情。无数条相同内容的令咒让吉尔伽美什不敢待在御主身边，尤其他该死的御主在说话时还特别喜欢摸他的屁股，他实在是怕自己当众潮吹出来。

【藤丸立香】抬着一只手遥遥的望着吉尔伽美什的背影，神情委屈极了。

“那个金闪闪怎么回事？”【藤丸立香】的狂热爱慕者们不忿道，“总是摆着一张臭脸，御主不要理他了。”

【藤丸立香】只是温柔道：“是我哪里惹王不高兴了吧。”

他的王在外人面前从不给他好脸色，【藤丸立香】已经习惯了。

【藤丸立香】装作若无其事的样子，微笑着接受从者们的安慰。

吉尔伽美什随便躲进一扇门里，扯着不知道谁的披风盖在头顶，抱着腿缩进了角落里，尽量远离他的御主。

【藤丸立香】的声音远去后，一只手掀开了披风。

“吉尔伽美什。”阿尔托莉雅无奈道，“请把披风还给我。”

吉尔伽美什慢慢的抬起头，绯红的眼角一滴泪珠不经意滑落下来。

阿尔托莉雅突然一抽，心里就像被射了一箭，她欲盖弥彰的咳嗽了两下。

好像有点明白御主为什么喜欢欺负这个金闪闪了。

“他走了吗。”吉尔伽美什带着不易察觉的哭腔问道。

“走了。”阿尔托莉雅点头道。

吉尔伽美什把披风掀起来还回去，继续埋着头在角落里缩成一个球。

“为什么我要遇到这种变态啊。”吉尔伽美什捂着脸抱怨道。

阿尔托莉雅只好默默的安慰他。

吉尔伽美什即使离开了那间屋子，也没什么力气玩乐，他的下面还塞满了东西，整个下体一跳一跳的疼，腰被收的喘不上气，难受的厉害的时候会随便抱着什么东西窝在墙角，有时是别人的披风，有时是小孩的玩偶，有时又是某人的手臂，埋着头不动，不说话，甚至被轮番调戏了一遍也不回嘴，看着可怜兮兮的，总让人想要去劝说【藤丸立香】对他再温柔一点。

他被令咒逼迫着一步步的沦陷，从被迫与御主同用一个房间，被监禁失去自由，到现在早已习惯忍受身体里被插入东西的感觉。

多天后【藤丸立香】回来时，吉尔伽美什正捂着肚子按摩酸痛的下体，他拉起吉尔伽美什的手臂，直接把人按在地上疯狂的吻了上去。

吉尔伽美什的腿踢了几下，呼吸困难到几乎濒临窒息。

【藤丸立香】三两下拆掉吉尔伽美什后穴的线，把里面的按摩棒拔出来，阴茎迫不及待的捅进去开始了抽送。

吉尔伽美什被艹得软成了一滩，他趴在地上，跪在浴缸边，被抵在墙上，躺在床铺里，到处都留下了做爱的痕迹。

他举起拳头，打在【藤丸立香】身上前却被迫减轻力道，像撒娇一般轻轻捶向【藤丸立香】的后背。

在悲鸣声中，吉尔伽美什被他的御主狠狠的疼爱了一夜。

（再欺负就彻底ooc了，先到这吧）


End file.
